


【安雷】在劫不逃

by Anley



Category: AOTU World, 凹凸世界
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 05:18:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17339306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anley/pseuds/Anley
Summary: Psycho Pass设定有点黑的监视官安x外骚内纯的执行官雷Dominator play(？)





	【安雷】在劫不逃

**Author's Note:**

> Psycho Pass设定  
> 有点黑的监视官安x外骚内纯的执行官雷  
> Dominator play(？)

“目标中心公园雕像以南300米，预计将逃亡往购物广场，建议尽快追捕归案。”巫女系统冰冷的提示音在安迷修耳边响起，年轻的监视官皱起眉，停下了脚步。

 

“雷狮，听到了吗。”  
“没有——”

通讯器那一端传来混杂着商铺叫卖声的执行官的声音，安迷修的嘴角抽搐了一瞬，如果可以的话，他真想回到半年前刚来到公安局那天，就算那位金发的同僚再怎么软磨硬泡地拜托他，他也不会选择接下雷狮这个大麻烦。

“雷狮，你就那么怀念潜在犯的生活?”安迷修试着委婉一点地提醒他作为执行官的身份。  
“安迷修，你想拿这个威胁我？你觉得——”他听见那端传来细铁棍落在桌上的声音，大概是根没来得及吃完的烤串，“目标发现，暂时切断通讯。”

“喂，雷狮——”

完了。安迷修深吸一口气。还不如等他自己慢慢追那个罪犯。  
没有监视官在身边的雷狮，比那个十八起杀人案的罪犯更可怕。

-

安迷修赶到时雷狮正拿着不知道从哪摸来的一把匕首和凶手近身搏斗，而且还是雷狮占上风。面容狰狞的青年拿着他那柄自制的猎枪，子弹早已用尽，雷狮的匕首划在枪管上擦起一道火花，在枪管快要落到他肩膀上时猛一低身，肘击干脆利落地打在青年肋骨处，发出一声连安迷修都能听见的闷响。

匕首在雷狮的指尖转了半圈，刀光闪在街灯的光线之中，花哨得像位魔术师又娴熟得像个杀人魔，总之半点也不跟治安机关人员沾边。

肋骨处猛受一击的青年咳出了几口带着血丝的唾液，上半身无力地坠下又被野兽一般的执行官抓住了头发，后脑与地面相撞让他头昏眼花，而雷狮手上的匕首离他的心脏大概只剩不到八寸。

“雷狮！”到底谁才比较像罪犯啊。安迷修嘶吼着叫住雷狮时内心简直有一百个嘉德罗斯在叫格瑞打架，而且还要洗脑循环下去。

因为雷狮扬起头，满是疯狂的紫色眼睛向他的方向看了一瞬，安迷修甚至不敢确定雷狮的视线是不是真的有落在他身上。

然后雷狮撕扯嘴角，定格出一个野兽捕猎似的微笑。他甚至嚣张地把自己的Dominator扔到一边给安迷修看，然后再次用匕首挽了个漂亮的刀花，直直向罪犯的心脏扎去。

无论如何他一定要想个办法把雷狮甩给别的监视官。  
安迷修举着自己的Dominator向雷狮开枪之前最后一次坚定了这个信念。

-

雷狮昏昏沉沉地从沙发上爬起来的时候大脑一片空白，顿了三四秒才想起来他拿着一把几年前买来纯粹装饰用的瑞士军刀和那个杀了十几个人的弱鸡干了一架，当然是他赢了。

然后？然后他就被安迷修那个畜生拿Dominator开了一枪。

“醒了就赶紧出去，我还要抓紧收拾你的烂摊子。”对他开了一枪的畜生坐在他对面的沙发上，计算机屏幕上的光映出了安迷修铁青的脸色。

雷狮伸了个懒腰，把睡得皱成一团的外套扔到一边，紧身衣下摆露出一段紧实好看的腰线。他看看四周，发现这是安迷修平常并不愿意让他进来的私人办公室。

“我说，安迷修，不就是没有用Dominator吗，你用得着这么生气？”雷狮两只手撑在他们中间的茶几上，一副理直气壮咄咄逼人的样子，安迷修停下了敲击键盘的动作抬眼看他，面对女士们温如碧水的眼睛里说不上生气或是平静，冷漠得好像根本没把雷狮当回事。

这可不行。从来没受过这种委屈的雷少爷怒从心头起，一把挥开安迷修的电脑，正好压在他刚刚扔掉的外套上。

他甩开鞋子直接赤脚踩上茶几，体温在冰凉的桌面上留下几个趾印，而后径直一脚踏上对面的沙发，屈膝坐到了安迷修腿上。

安迷修不得不抬起头看他：“滚下去，雷狮。”

 

雷狮挑起眉看着他，得寸进尺地用双手环住安迷修脖颈，鼻尖轻蹭着安迷修额头，怎么看都像是对热恋中缠绵的情侣。他在安迷修耳边轻吹一口气，色相永远洁白得让人恶心的监视官微不可查地颤动了身体：“别这么无情嘛，监视官阁下。“

安迷修并没有像他料想的一样直接把他甩下去——那样的话雷狮发誓会及时给他一个回旋踢——而是伸出手握住雷狮下巴，让那张永远高傲的不可一世的脸完完整整地展露在自己的视线中。安迷修深吸一口气，冷着脸一字一句地说：“雷狮，我有两件事要告诉你，一是你今天要杀的那个罪犯，他的犯罪指数是231，也就是说，使用Dominator的话他根本不用死。”

“第二，你知道你的犯罪指数是多少吗，”雷狮察觉到安迷修的手猛地收紧了一瞬，疼的他不由抽动了一下眉毛，“478，你猜我是怎么带你回来的？我让Dominator瞄准了那个罪犯再打中你，否则你已经是一滩肉泥了，我还得再联系雷家的人来认领。”

“用自己的手杀人就那么让你兴奋吗，我的执行官？”

“你在看着我杀人这件事，更让我兴奋。”雷狮收回一只手，指尖擦过安迷修鬓发，打掉那只桎梏着他下巴的手，两条腿换了个位置移到安迷修膝盖之间，整个身体慢慢滑下去，最后他的手停在安迷修腰带的搭扣上，指节轻轻叩了两下：“来试试吧，安迷修监视官，我真是十分好奇你色相浑浊的样子。”

莫名其妙被麻烦的下属调戏了的监视官毫不示弱，左手拿起自己的Dominator，指向雷狮的太阳穴。巫女诚实地为他读数，最后定为185：“雷狮，我给你最后一次走出去的机会。”

已经拉下他的拉链尝试抚摸那根东西的雷狮抬头，一手直接握上Dominator变形的枪头，将枪口直直指向自己的心脏。

“我不需要。”

说得很有底气的样子但雷狮确实也不知道自己究竟能做到哪一步，他先是用一只手握住柱身，另一只手松开了Dominator，也不管它是麻醉枪杀人枪还是分子分离枪，这些对现在的他来说都没有怎么让安迷修在他面前勃起更重要。安迷修的性器和他本人现在的状况差不多，不动如山冷静如常，连呼吸的频率也没什么太大变化。

“安迷修，我都要怀疑你到底是色相纯洁还是性冷感了。”雷狮看着自己手中并没有胀大几分的东西嗤笑一声，听见安迷修的声音从头顶传来：“你尽管试到最后，就知道我是不是性冷感了。”

又过去了尴尬的两分钟，雷狮抬头瞪了一眼正看着他的安迷修，咬咬牙低下头张开嘴含住了前端。这实在不是什么愉快的体验，就算安迷修并没有多兴奋，他本来的尺寸也不是雷狮轻而易举能含得住的，所幸他这次尝试还算有成效，至少嘴里的东西让他不得不把嘴巴张得更大了些。

感受到这点变化之后他抬起头示威似的再次看向安迷修，对方抿紧了下唇好像在等什么的样子，雷狮心里冷笑一声，什么色相什么犯罪指数，到了性爱面前都是狗屁。他尝试着游动舌头，舔吻着柱身上的经络，动作生涩却撩人得很。

安迷修的手扣上了他的后脑，雷狮不得不用一只手勉勉强强地握住柱身，另一只手撑着沙发，尽量深地含住安迷修的性器。安迷修的手渐渐地施力将他的头按得更深，为了看他犯罪数值飙高雷狮勉为其难地决定配合一下，然而安迷修好像并没有点到为止的意思。当他前端的突起碰到雷狮喉口时，跪得腰酸腿疼的执行官终于受不了了，挣扎着想要吐出柱体时虎牙的尖端不经意间划在柱身上，惹得安迷修倒抽一口凉气手上也忘记了使力。

这下弄得谁也不好受。安迷修疼的狠狠皱起了眉，好不容易进入状态的性器也萎下去一点，更不要说雷狮趴在他腿上一声声的咳嗽，连眼泪都被逼出来两滴。

“安迷修！”顺了气的雷狮抬脸第一句就恶狠狠地叫了头顶上监视官的名字，他嘴唇被磨得有些泛红，覆上了一层性器的粘液和他的口涎，晶莹得有些诱人。

明明要做的是你自己，连深喉都不行的话就不要装老成了好吗。这话安迷修只能放在心里说，雷狮这人根本不会讲什么道理，搭档第一天他就知道了。他叹了口气，弯下腰把手探到雷狮腰上，象征性地问了一句：“还要继续？”

下半身酸麻还被呛得嗓子痛的执行官抬起头，明显故作镇定地挑起眉毛：“当然。”

下一秒安迷修把Dominator放到了一边，双手使力一把托起雷狮坐到自己的右腿上，观察着雷狮硬生生把一声惊呼憋在嗓子里的表情。没等雷狮说什么，安迷修率先解开了雷狮腰带上的金属搭扣，动作略显粗暴地把长裤扯到了雷狮膝弯。

既然他坚持要做到底的话那就干脆快一点，我可不知道丹尼尔局长什么时候要过来。安迷修在心里暗暗抱怨着。

冰凉的空气钻进雷狮大腿间的空隙，安迷修并没有把房间的温度设定得很高，让他不由地打了个颤，温热的腿侧轻轻蹭过安迷修裸露的性器侧边，激起了雷狮尽力想忽视的羞耻心。不过对上安迷修仍然平淡冰冷的眼神之后还是好胜占据了上风，雷狮干脆用一边大腿摩擦那对沉甸甸的囊袋，另一只手抚上顶端，修剪圆润的指甲误打误撞地轻轻划过马眼，意料之外地听见安迷修的一声闷哼，放在他腰上的手都重了些力道。

令他失望的是他显然错过了安迷修的表情仍然无甚变化——监视官不仅没有意乱情迷，甚至还多了点调笑：“雷狮，自己提出的要求，就只会这一点伎俩？”

“闭嘴吧安迷……呜！”安迷修的手隔着内裤那一层薄薄的布料揉搓着他挺立起来的性器，有条不紊地从上到下划过，一路绕到大腿根部那一点敏感的嫩肉，指尖蜻蜓点水般的碰触，然后色情地刮擦着臀缝。

雷狮性器渗出的液体早就濡湿了一大片布料，被安迷修这种恶意地挑逗惹得窝火却又只能咬住下唇不让自己的呻吟泻出，只有短促的气音在房间里回响。他正在努力控制自己的身体时安迷修的声音又传了过来：“帮我弄，你自己倒是很兴奋嘛，”说完，监视官一把将秉性恶劣的下属压到了沙发上，手指从内裤的侧沿探进去摸索着入口，“看不出来啊，雷狮。”

下身的刺激让雷狮并不那么想开口，他伸手摸到了腰侧安迷修放着的那把Dominator，顶在安迷修眉心：“12.8……嘶……安迷修，你以为，谁都和你一样冷感吗？”再次被指责冷感的监视官不怒反笑，绕过直指眉心的枪管去啃咬雷狮凸起的腕骨，含含糊糊没什么诚意地提醒道：“我的办公室里没有润滑剂也没有安全套，你最好忍着点。”

“你说什…呜！”手指猛地插入了密闭的穴口，倒也不是那么承受不来，只是异物入侵的感觉对雷狮来说太过陌生，浑身像是过电般狠狠一颤。

安迷修感到雷狮拿不稳的枪托狠狠砸在了自己肩膀上，疼得他不由皱了皱眉，几乎是报复性地强行塞入了另外两根手指，艰难地在干涩的甬道里探索。

到了第二根手指时雷狮实在是忍不住了，连他自己原本还略挺立着的性器也疼的没了劲头，一双盈满了雾气的眼睛一眨，生理性的眼泪顺着他眼角的绯红滑落下来。趁着安迷修还没看见，他一把揽住安迷修的脖子往下拉，好让自己把半张脸埋在他颈窝：“安迷修，你先拿出去……快点！”

监视官完全没有配合的意思，手指稍微弯了弯，去按压炙热的肠壁，满意地听到了雷狮忍不住的一声惊呼，用身体压住了他没什么力气的推拒。

“这么浅？”安迷修的调侃从极近的地方钻入耳窝，雷狮张口恶狠狠地隔着衬衫咬住安迷修肩膀。去你妈，老子这是疼的，还有你他妈怎么上了床就跟换了个人似的。雷狮一边努力地控制眼泪，一边后悔。

其实安迷修平常在床上也相当温柔，也不会说那些带着侮辱色彩的荤话，今天要不是雷狮那个将近五百的犯罪指数，他怎么也不会粗暴到把人疼哭。

“你快点拿出去！”雷狮混着哭腔的声音把安迷修从失去理智的边缘拉了回来。虽然他表面上冷静如常，犯罪指数甚至都在20以下，但大概只有他自己知道雷狮自从醒了以后的表现有多让他愤怒。

那是一股无名火，从腹腔烧到脑子，让他只想着“不知悔改”四个字，想着给雷狮一个教训。

安迷修叹了口气，抽出了混着一点血丝的手指，安抚性地用另一只手揉了揉雷狮的头发，问道：“雷狮，你不会真的是第一次吧？”

没有得到回答，但安迷修心里有了答案。完了，监视官绝望地想，这要是让雷家那几个长辈知道了自家少爷不仅被公安的监视官上了还被欺负哭了，估计巫女系统里就不再有安迷修这个人了。

不过都到这一步了，实在没有什么喊停的道理，于两人来说都是。安迷修折起雷狮一条大腿放到肩上，终于看着对方有点褪去血色的面颊生出了一点愧疚，而雷狮对上安迷修终于有了点温度的眼神，反射性地抬起一条手臂遮住了还沾着眼泪的半张脸。安迷修也没有去拉他，兀自掀起了雷狮的紧身衣，顺着腰侧探到左胸上挺立的小点，用拇指和食指指尖轻轻地刮擦揉捻，身下的执行官被他的手指折磨得微微瑟缩，片刻后又情难自禁地索求般向他怀里蹭了过来。

这反应简直纯情又直白到有点可爱了。安迷修闷声轻笑，突然想做一件事情。

他侧身把已经锁定静静躺在一边的Dominator拿在手上，对准雷狮裸露的胸膛。巫女程序化的冰冷声音响起，枪械也随之变形，突起的枪头压在了雷狮的皮肤上。

“241……还没有你和那个人打架的时候高呢，是我不够努力了？”安迷修盯着上下略有浮动的犯罪指数，握着Dominator的手也开始游移，枪管顺着雷狮的锁骨、咽喉不断向上，在下颚处用力向上一顶，让雷狮的头仰得更高，脖颈上因为白皙的皮肤而格外显眼的血管也愈发完整地暴露在他眼前。

雷狮在这么短短几十秒内调整好他的呼吸，掩着双眼的手臂挪开一点，投下的阴影中那双野兽般的紫色眼睛周围还有尚未褪去的红晕，硬是让原本危险又暴戾的眼神掺进了一点勾引般的意味。

他偏头，让Dominator黑洞洞的枪口抵在自己唇角，用那双半遮半露的眼睛锁定安迷修饶有兴致的笑容，然后探出一点鲜红的舌尖，缓慢而色情地舔过Dominator，甚至做了一个吞咽的动作，用近乎呢喃的声音说：“那么，监视官先生要怎么在我身上……努力呢？”

安迷修看着他的喉结上下一滚动，感觉自己的喉咙也微微一紧，手一瞬间有些触电般地握不住枪，心想刚才还像个标准的雏儿似的，这会儿就又开始虚张声势地撩人了……倒还真是雷狮的作风。

反正不能让自己落了下风就对了。

他想起刚才手指探进去时的干涩和雷狮刚才尽力藏了也没藏住的生理性眼泪，目光扫视一圈，略显迟疑地从桌子下面摸出了一支护手霜——上次安莉洁来的时候留下的，但愿她再也不要想起来这回事。

柔软的膏体被安迷修挤在手心里，带着点清淡的果香，和这个房间里拉锯战似的气氛有些格格不入。“只能找到这个了，如果还是很疼……也只能麻烦你自己忍着了。”安迷修一边说一边俯下身，然后用舌尖绕着雷狮刚刚被他弄得坚硬突起的一边乳头，试图让这个完全没有勾引人觉悟的执行官放松一点，趁着他呼吸渐渐粗重而身体略微舒展的时候刺入大半个指节。

雷狮的反应比刚才好多了，至少他抽息的声音里还有些舒服的轻哼，安迷修扯过沙发扶手边的一个靠枕垫在雷狮腰下。执行官好像对他突然开始的体贴不太适应，歪着头向他挑了挑眉，神情满是戏谑：“嗯……哈啊……安迷修，这是，把我当成你哪位美丽的小姐了？”监视官不为所动地与他对视，只是缓慢地将食指往里探进，然后小幅度地进出，曲起的指尖换着角度地按压，直到把雷狮逼得不得不闭嘴来堵住泄出的呻吟。

大概是安迷修温柔的动作起了效果，接下来第二第三根手指进入得都相当顺利，雷狮也很配合地放松了身体，融化的膏体让他们的交合处现在十分黏腻，连弥漫的果香都带上了糜烂的味道。

安迷修试着让他的三根手指向着周围拓展，甚至退回压在雷狮身上的上半身，低下头去观察雷狮下身的情况。

未经人事的穴口被化开的乳白膏体覆着，又被手指强硬地撑开，还因为主人升高的体温泛着一层薄红，乍看上去像是已经被狠狠欺负过一通似的。

“雷狮，”安迷修探过去用犬齿磨了磨雷狮红的快要滴血的耳垂，最后又用唇瓣含着吻了一下，“我以前觉得你这个人是从来不知道怎么示弱的，不过现在我改观了。”

“就算嘴上不说，偶尔也还是能看出来的——比如这里。”他顶着雷狮本来就有点飘忽，听完后更显得疑惑的眼神，相当恶意地冲着先前找到的那一点狠狠一按。

“安迷修你……呜——”理论和实战经验都相对匮乏的执行官猝不及防被一刺激，慌乱间反手狠狠抓住了沙发靠背，五指留下深深的抓痕，整个人向后深深地仰过去以缓解身下的压迫感，几乎让人担心他会就这么深深将自己折断。

上半身后仰的动作让他的腰胯更加凑近了安迷修，被顶到的监视官这才发现雷狮刚才软下去的性器这会儿终于又精神了一些，顶端正丝丝缕缕地吐露出一点液体——而他麻烦的下属现在正一副临刑似的样子，甚至没有抚慰自己的空闲。

没错，临刑。雷狮现在这个姿势真是像极了绞刑架上的罪人。也不知道这幅画面是正好触碰到了安迷修脑子里的那条回路，他就这样沉默地盯着雷狮看了几秒，原本还算清明的一双眼睛迅速幽暗下去，浓稠得像是秋末的密林，森冷中透着一股沉郁。缓过气的雷狮正打算先让自己爽一下，有些酸软的手臂甚至还没从沙发靠背上滑下来，就被安迷修一手掐住了两个手腕狠狠按在了沙发顶上。

“嘶，安迷修你又犯什么病……哈啊——”被接二连三突如其来的刺激弄得有些恼火的雷狮还没来得及骂出口，安迷修就迅速抽出了手指，换上他自己的东西挺了进来。

被指为性冷感的监视官用尺寸和温度证明了自己。就算安迷修扩张做的还算充分也尽量照顾了毫无经验的雷少爷，不过他自己的性器对于雷狮来说还是有些太勉强了。被进入的时候雷狮只来得及发出一声短促的叫喊就迅速没了声，原因无他，涨得他实在难以出声罢了。

安迷修大概也知道怎么回事，于是一言不发地就保持着进入一部分的状态小幅度抽插，阴茎把那些膏体带进去又挤出来，避无可避地发出了咕啾咕啾的水声，混杂着两个人的喘息充斥着室内。

沉浸其中的执行官终于在混混沌沌中找回了自己原来的目的，也不顾安迷修的动作顶的他整个身子摇摇晃晃，从对方的桎梏中挣扎着伸出一只手四处摸索那支罪魁祸首的Dominator。握住枪柄的时候他才发现，腕骨处被安迷修捏的几乎要显出青紫，手臂更是酸软地抬都抬不起来。略一思忖后他想到了一个好办法，主动用腿盘住了监视官的腰，安迷修也心领神会地将他整个人往自己的方向一扯。

“唔……嗯……”两人的动作间安迷修的阴茎又挤进去一截，弄得雷狮迷迷糊糊发出几声软腻到不可思议的鼻音——随即他把手臂搭在安迷修肩上，Dominator虚握在手上摇摇欲坠，先是点在了安迷修的太阳穴上，又不住地下滑，在监视官的一张帅脸上留下一道红痕。

“怎么样，满意吗？”安迷修说着下身还充满恶意地向他身体里一顶，反手打掉了那柄雷狮念念不忘的Dominator，把这双印着掐痕的手环在自己脖子上。

“39……哈……你平常做爱的时候，能有多少？”  
“一般的性生活没有人会拿Dominator指着我。”

安迷修说完，把双手都落在了雷狮光裸的臀瓣上，向两边拉扯着揉弄，在雷狮骂出口之前一鼓作气捅了进去。

“操……安迷修你……啊啊！”雷狮只觉得整个人像被狠狠撕开了似的，只是这份带着快感的疼痛似乎尤其被他的身体所接受——他也是被安迷修略带惊讶的眼神所提醒，在他进入的的一瞬间，雷狮自己被冷落许久的阴茎居然就这么射了。

监视官的惊讶很快散去，他用手指刮擦雷狮溅到到衬衫衣摆上的精液，眯起眼睛将它们抹到雷狮的胸膛上，指尖像是带着轻微的电流一样激起了雷狮的颤抖。

“看来定力不怎么样啊，我的执行官？”安迷修压抑着自己的低喘，雷狮里面实在是紧，内壁咬得他额上都渗出了几滴汗，爽的迫不及待想要动，又怕伤到身下一张白纸还偏要逞强的雷狮，“再说一遍，谁操谁？”雷狮咬着牙丢过来一个眼刀，表面一撕即破的凶狠盖不住他想要掩饰的慌乱：“你他妈废话怎么这么多？是不是……”

“安警官？你在吗？”一阵敲门声像是给雷狮按下了静音键，安迷修听到后也微微一愣，接着突然勾起了唇角，故技重施地趁着雷狮走神的一刻将阴茎抽出大半又更深地挤进去，内侧嫩红的软肉甚至都外翻了一些，带着两人体温的残留膏体挤压在交合处，让安迷修的挺进更容易了一些。

雷狮猛地咬紧了下唇，硬生生将呻吟压回喉咙，短短一天里被作弄了数次的执行官濒临炸毛的边缘。

然后他才突然想明白，被发现和一个劣迹斑斑的执行官在办公室乱搞，明明安迷修才是更难堪的那一个。于是终于觉得自己能够报复回去的雷狮搜刮着脑子里本来就不多的相关信息，试图想起他爸的情妇们一般都是怎么叫的，硬着头皮打了个腹稿。

他抬头看着喘息略重的安迷修，露出一个不怀好意的笑容，蓦地提高了嗓音。

“安迷修，操我——”

大概觉得冲击力不够，他攀着安迷修肩膀的手借力，不甚熟练地扭动臀部。

“快，快一点……嗯……还不够……哈啊……”

然后他满意地听到了门外什么重物落地的响动和杂乱无章渐行渐远的脚步声，获胜似的凑上前在安迷修脖子上留下两道深深的咬痕。

“安警官，”雷狮模仿着刚才的不速之客的称呼，“你说，明天这件事会不会传遍公安局呢？”

安迷修完全没把他的挑衅放在眼里，伸手摸了摸自己脖子上的齿印，深吸一口气，用一条手臂扫干净茶几上的杂物，然后揽住雷狮肩膀，称不上温柔地把四肢发软的执行官面朝下反身按在了茶几上。

这一下摔得不轻不重，但还是让雷狮有点发懵。插在他身体里的东西顺着动作整个转了个圈，磨得他连长舒出口的呻吟都在末尾变了调。

音调甜腻柔软，嗓音沙哑低沉，没等他反应过来那是自己发出的声音，行径恶劣的监视官就凑到他耳边轻轻吹了口气：“看你刚才叫的很开心，才没好打断，不过你叫的，我可以尽量实现。”

雷狮的耳垂从早先便红成了一片，现在面对着透明的茶几桌面，自己的神情也好，被安迷修抹在前胸的精液也好全都一览无余。

安迷修在他身后，两手握紧了雷狮的腰，手指摩挲着那里形状美好的人鱼线，不打任何招呼地开始动作。

“你可以趴在桌子上，不过比较凉，尤其是你身上现在这么热……”安迷修一边动着腰一边凑在他耳边小声说，中间夹杂着抑制不住的粗喘，“其实不光身上，里面也是。”

雷狮没搭理他，径自把头伸在了自己两臂之间，他还能听到安迷修在说话，不过说的是什么，就分辨不太清楚了。

一时间剑拔弩张的室内居然像是缓和了一些，只有交杂的喘息和肉体碰撞的闷响。

安迷修的初衷就是赶紧收拾了这个不要脸也不要命的，然后继续自己的工作；雷狮大概也是之前作妖作累了，只管趴在冷硬的茶几上顺着安迷修的动作前后摆动腰。

直到安迷修模糊听见一点不太和谐的声音，才发现雷狮埋着头就真是埋着头，手臂也没垫在额头下面，随着他的每一次撞击，磕在桌面上发出低低的闷响。

绅士的监视官看不过眼，默默把自己的手塞了进去，垫在雷狮额前以做缓冲，闷不吭声地继续动作，在感觉濒临顶点的时候抽了出来，全部射在了雷狮大腿上。

他察觉到雷狮挣扎着想要拿什么，眼光一瞥就看到了地毯上的Dominator。

安迷修叹口气，压住心口的烦闷，把枪捞过来塞进雷狮手里，又揽着人翻了个面儿，握着他的手将Dominator指向自己眉心。

腰部失去他的双手支撑，雷狮便整个瘫在了宽大的桌面上，尚未脱离状态的穴口一张一合，残余的白沫下滑，与安迷修射在他腿上的精液混为一体。

“满意了？”  
“59……算我赢了？”

安迷修闻言挑眉：“我不记得开始之前有过什么赌约……不过，没关系，算你赢了。”

累的有些迷迷瞪瞪的执行官闻言哼哼了两声，酸软的手臂打着颤想要把自己撑起来，恍惚间听到安迷修的叹息。

“睡吧，我来收拾。”  
“怎么就摊上你了呢……”

-

“安警官，”隔天之后同样的人带着同样的文件敲响了他办公室的门，不过这次小魔女就不是那么有耐心了，“听说今天雷狮休假？我就直接进来了。”

棕发的监视官取下鼻梁上的眼镜，看着推门而入的凯莉小姐做出一个请坐的手势。

“昨天你找我要的表格，丹尼尔局长批下来了。”她把文件夹放在茶几桌上，毫不客气地靠着沙发，把嘴里的棒棒糖那在手上左右摇晃，“不过……就昨天的情况来看……我觉得你可能用不上了。”

不愧是整个公安系统里最不能招惹的女性。

安迷修从办公桌后面站起身，微笑着看向她。“大概吧。不管怎么样，还是谢谢你，凯莉小姐。”他把文件夹从桌上拿起来，随手塞进了下面不见光的夹层，题头上“执行官调换申请”几个字一闪而过，“不过可以的话您还是先坐椅子上吧……毕竟，我还没来得及换。”

本来一脸戏谑的凯莉小姐听到这没头没脑一句话先是懵了一刻，接着脸色迅速在青白黑之间快速交换，触电似的从沙发上跳起来飞速抽了张纸拍了拍自己的裙子。

“……所以，雷狮差点一刀捅死那个嫌疑犯的事，被你压下去了？”难得被摆了一道的凯莉小姐重新把棒棒糖塞进了嘴里，“不像你的风格。”

“凯莉小姐觉得我的风格是什么？如实递交报告，原计划申请调换执行官，然后继续被巫女牵着走一辈子？”

“昨天雷狮来了那么一通，我才突然想到，”一向自律克己的监视官走到窗边，避着凯莉点了支烟，静静地看着火芯在风中吞噬烟卷，“对他来说，色相，犯罪指数，到底算什么呢。”

“大概什么也不算。”火舌灼烧他指尖的前一刻，监视官掐灭了火芯，用水杯中的水又淋湿了烟头后丢进垃圾桶，“那么，那些对我来说又算什么呢？”

凯莉歪头瞥向安迷修桌上的警服外套和Dominator，突然扑哧一声笑了出来：“我突然觉得你们俩真是太有趣了。”

“一个想不明白也要先做，一个干脆从来不想。”  
“真是命中注定的冤家。”

然后她咔咔两声咬碎了残余的棒棒糖，远远把塑料棒掷进垃圾桶，小高跟在地毯上发出细碎的闷响。

临出门时小魔女回头：“对了安警官，安莉洁的手霜我友情帮你还了——不过那个不好用，需要的话……”

“凯莉小姐，今天您不是要出外勤吗？”

小魔女笑意更深，耸耸肩从善如流地给安迷修留了最后一点脸面。

久久没能回到工作状态的监视官走到桌前又拿出了那份申请表，伸手捏了捏眉心，最后把它丢进了碎纸机。他想起那双紫色眼睛的主人握着Dominator指向自己是漫不经心的狂妄和恣意，感觉刚刚才缓解的头痛又遍布了脑子。

不过他大概要早日习惯这种头痛了。

“哪里是命中注定……”  
“这分明是在劫难逃。”

低语的声音微不可闻。


End file.
